


Today was Yesterday's Future

by FortuneCookie001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, Reader-Interactive, Space tea, Visions, inevitable death, not what you think tho, to lazy to think of more rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneCookie001/pseuds/FortuneCookie001
Summary: An interactive story about the eventful life of the paladins on the Castle of Lions.Lance got himself into something he shouldn't have and is ticking closer and closer to a lonely end. Oblivious to the impending disaster Keith does his best to ignore his feelings and assist his worried comrade. You must guide our disaster gays through periodic decisions that could change the course of their fate.Will Lance be left with an ending worse than death? Will Keith every accept his feelings? Will the team find a way to save their friend? Will you be able to understand the danger before it is upon the characters?It all depends on your decisions.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Good morning, good afternoon, or good evening <3
> 
> If this is the first story your seeing of me, please check out my other Klance work called "Need Some Help?"! 
> 
> This is, as many of you know, my birthday special! I have been planning this plot out for months and have decided to finally post the first chapter today on my birthday! 
> 
> If you don't understand how the interactive bit will work, just wait for the end of the chapter. It'll make sense, I promise.
> 
> <3 Thanks for reading <3

A flash of color filled Lance’s vision. He sucked air into his lungs as he recognized the pulling sensation of waking up.

Lance sat on the edge of the bed, a cold sweat forming on his skin. The flash of light repeated and he stumbled to his feet. The lights he was seeing were only in his head, but adrenaline pumped through his veins nonetheless. Lance fitted himself into his paladin suit, bayard dormant in his hand.

He skidded out of the door and stomped restlessly down the halls. Everything seemed fine, I’m fine, It’s all fine. His armor scraped uncomfortably against the Castle wall he was leaned against. It was 1:56 in Earth time and the Castle was still in its night cycle. Lance tried to remember the bright flash he had seen. It looked like the warning alarm-

A blaring alarm and flashing lights filled the Castle. The brightness blinded Lance but he quickly regained composure. His bayard formed a gun as he followed the protocol they had practiced time and time again. 

His long legs and rushed steps led him to the familiar control room. Lance was the first one there but he put the thought aside, solve the problem now, gloat later.

He didn't have to take another glance to note the red dot flashing on the screen, indicating that the breach was in the library. Again, he was in motion, running with such focus and adrenaline not even Pidge herself could get in his way. The library door slid open when Lance approached and he held his bayard ready. 

The distant sounds of the other paladins stumbling out of their rooms were pushed away and Lance listened intently. His thumping heart felt loud in his ears and the drumming started to muffle the sounds around him. His lungs pleaded for air, but Lance refused, not until everyone was safe. 

Something moved on Lance’s left and he spun quickly. He felt the trigger click and the blast lit up the room momentarily. Lance cringed when he heard the desk he shot tip over. Sorry, Pidge. 

The door slid closed and the room was plunged into even thicker darkness. He bit his lip. He was alone in this room with whoever was threatening his team’s safety. 

A dark figure whisked past a chair, making it turn slightly. Without a second thought, Lance shot three deadly blasts in the direction he saw the shadow.

“Holy-!” A familiar voice howled as they tripped into the floor. 

Lance’s eyes widened and his bayard morphed into its dormant form. The lights flickered to life and the library returned to its usual brightness. 

Guilt crept into his chest when Lance’s eyes landed on a very angry Keith.

**===============================**

“He almost killed me!” Keith’s fiery tone washed directly over Shiro and Allura. He had to force himself not to gasp, how could they be so calm under that scowl? 

Keith’s finger was still pointed angrily at the Cuban mass sunken deep into the couch. Lance groaned but stopped abruptly when a small elbow jabbed his side. Pidge huffed and turned their attention back to the argument in front of them.

“Yes, I understand that Keith. You’ve said it about a hundred time. Now please, listen to us.” Shiro was pinching the bridge of his nose, looking thoroughly unamused.

Allura sighed, “Lance was only doing his job and-”

“Exactly!” Lance shouted from the couch. He shrank further into the cushions when he was met with four intense glares and two sympathetic frowns.

Allura continued, “and if it had been a real intruder you would have been grateful he got there when he did.” Keith opened his mouth to argue but closed it bitterly. “In the time it took the rest of us to get to the scene, an intruder could have easily left with vital information from our computers.”

“My computers.” Pidge chided under their breath. 

Hunk shuffled awkwardly by the door, “Can we uh- I know we’re all hungry.” His voice sounded small compared to Keith’s outburst “I can whip up some pancakes?”

Coran hopped to his feet, all smiles, and patted Hunk on the back, leading him out of the room, “That sounds like a wonderful idea, my boy. I’ll help you get started. Number five can set the table.” Without a word Pidge shot out of the room.

Lance groaned again and tugged on the white hood of his jacket. His long fingers never loosed their grip despite the hood being pulled as far over his face as it could. 

He felt some of the tension leave the air and Allura landed gracefully beside him. “I apologize for-” 

His eyes widened and the hood returned to its rightful place by his hairline. “Princess…” He breathed. There was no way he would let his petty problem with Keith weigh on Allura. Keith seemed to have come to the same conclusion because he looked nervously at the Altean, and then briefly towards Lance. 

Their gazes met like fire and water. A clash; one that would always feel like war, but for now they agreed. In that split second, they both decided,  _ it doesn’t matter anymore. _

The princess proceeded with her apology and the two sorry teenagers listened apprehensively. “I shouldn’t have sent Keith to act in for an intruder. It was a silly idea and I didn’t realize it could have gotten someone hurt. I will take full…

**===============================**

Keith fought with his water bottle for a few moments before successfully opening it. He sank to the floor and poured the refreshing liquid into his mouth. The training session was making his arms feel like jelly, so while he wiggled and stretched his wrists he watched his fellow paladins.

Pidge’s stance was off. Hunk’s balance was slacking. Shiro was lacking stamina. Lance- Keith had been attempting to take another drink but he missed his mouth completely. He coughed on some of the water he had momentarily choked on and felt heat rush to his face. 

Lance had opted to wear a casual workout outfit for training today and didn’t hesitate to remind everyone how great it made his butt look at breakfast that morning. When his arms were raised to hold his rifle and he was moving to avoid injury the back of his shirt would ride up. Keith’s brief coughing fit was the effect of noticing the two small dimples on the small of Lance’s back.

_ Why is that cute? Lance isn’t cute. Well-  _ Keith’s inner turmoil was paused when his teammate turned to look at him. 

“Are you alright Keith?” Pidge had to freeze mid-swing as to not hit Shiro, who had stopped to check on him. 

Keith peeled his eyes off of Lance in time to catch a smug look on Pidge’s face, “Uh- Uhm yeah. I’m okay I just choked on my water.” He shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed as he wiped the liquid off his chin. 

After he was sure nobody would notice, Keith let his gaze wander back onto the beautifully tanned-  _ no, stop that-  _ Lance. The blue paladin was haphazardly landing perfect shots on the flying droids. His blue eyes were glassy and unfocused. Was something bothering him?  _ Why should I care?  _

Lance’s cloudy and distant look continued all through the day, while Keith continued to secretly hope someone else would ask Lance if he was okay so he wouldn’t have to force himself to. Keith was left disappointed when Lance still looked just as lost at dinner where he poked his food goo and didn’t crack a single joke. 

Keith heard Lance mumble that he would do the dishes and the group started filling out of the room. Some light ‘goodnight’s and ‘sleep well’s were thrown around until the two boys stood alone in the dining room. 

Keith started collecting the dirty dishes off of the table and followed Lance into the kitchen. Without missing a beat, Lance took the dishes off of him, “You can go, I know you’re tired from today's training.”

He released an unamused grunt before leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. This seemed to bother Lance because his shoulders tensed and he focused intently on his task.

After almost a minute of silence, Lance placed a clean plate on the drying mat and let out a pitiful sigh. His hands hung loosely into the sink and he stared at the drain while speaking.

“You just gonna watch me clean, Mullet, or do you have something to say?” His words were disgustingly neutral. He didn’t sound spiteful or annoyed. Keith froze for a moment but quickly remembered why he was there.

“Somethings bothering you,” He said unceremoniously.

* * *

  
  


Hello dear readers! Yes I know this is what the notes section is for but I need to be sure all of you see this! 

This will be an interactive story! This means each time I post I will make an additional chapter after it for voting. You, the readers, will get to vote on what happens next based off a few options. 

Please understand that this means I don’t have much of a plan for this story and there’s a chance the tags/ratings could change. Other than the basic plot, everything will be decided by you! After the votings, I will write each chapter up until I get to a place with a major decision. (They might not seem major at the time, but I promise they are). This means some chapters will be longer than others and take more time to write. Please be patient with me, but most of all, enjoy and please take a second to leave a vote! 

<3 Your favorite cookie


	2. Voting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO VOTE ON CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Great to see you again <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Definitely not my best, but I'm still proud! I'm here to learn and learn I will!
> 
> I'm also here to entertain! So heres your first vote!
> 
> <3 Thank you for participating <3

In the comments, please fill out this quick form in order to vote! (You don’t need to write the question, just number your answers)

  1. **Who’s POV do you want the next chapter to mainly be in?**
  2. **Any critique from chapter 1**
  3. **Anything you particularly liked from chapter 1**
  4. **What should happen next (Choose one of the following)**
    1. Lance gets defensive
    2. Lance is honest
    3. Lance gets annoyed
    4. Keith demands an answer



Love you all! See you next chapter! (If you want to just make a regular comment, do it on Chapter 1)


End file.
